It all started with
by Killingdanse
Summary: Sam gets an unusual visit, chaos ensues... This is a joint story with an author I respect and admire. It will be moved as soon as possible under the name Grimdanse.


It all started with "Hi Sam," and went downhill from there.

Sam was sitting at a slightly wobbly motel table trying to keep his mind on the research he was doing and those two words erupted from the room. "Banshee, no, Alp no, Vampire, definitely no, so what was killing people in this town." His mind cataloged different monsters trying to figure out which one.

Then those two words in a familiar voice that caused a chill to run down Sam's. The voice was an oh so familiar one although the tone was light and amused. Sam however nearly jumped out of his skin. Sam glanced around for Dean desperately wanting him to be home and passed out as he usually was. He knew he didn't hear him come in but he could hope.

"Sam, calm down," the voice commanded its tenor bringing back icy memories that threatened Sam's sanity. "Just calm down."

Sam leaped from his chair knocking it over with a loud clatter in the process. He still hadn't turned to the voice. He didn't want to. Every hunters instinct was screaming at him to run, fight, grab something to throw, preferably holy oil.

"Sam," the voice was considerably more stern, "I CAN make you calm down, but then again you know that don't you Sammy boy." The silky voice seemed to move about the room. "I can make you calm down but I don't think you would like that. I would, like it I mean but I don't think you would." A smooth laugh echoed about the room as Sam shuddered unable to move, terrified. "Do you need me to make you calm down." There was the barest whisper of a touch to Sam's neck just behind his ear. "I was going to ask if you remembered me but obviously you do."

"What do you want?" Sam ground out through clenched teeth. Where was the holy oil… Sam's mind searched frantically as he tried not to move or give an indication that he was looking for it.

"One word and you will be on the ground screaming," the voice laughed again. "I don't want that, you don't want that, so why do we have to go through that again?" The voice was like silk spread across bare skin. "I might just leave you screaming anyway but that is later." The voice was a lovers touch in the middle of the night just the barest graze but enough to make you want to scream with want.

"What do you want?" Sam asked again tempted to turn around but too terrified to do so hoping Dean would pick that moment to walk in.

"You see I have this problem, and I think you might be able to take care of it for me, but it is rather delicate. It requires those lovely long fingers of yours. Your hands were the best part of you. Did you know that?" The voice came from right behind Sam, warm sweet breath whispering across his ear sending a shiver that was not quite so fearful down his spine. "How about this, you do a favor for me and I might do one for you?" The whisper along Sam's long neck sent a spike of something unidentifiable down his back. "What I am going to do is turn around and you will see the favor I need." It whispered still caressing. "I want you to turn around and fix it for me and then it will be done."

"Nothing to it really, it will just take a moment."

"I do this and then you leave for good."

"You do this and then I will leave," the voice promised. "I will leave, " it echoed with something unidentifiable behind it. God damnit where was Dean.

"Drunk at a bar fucking some beautiful woman I believe," The reply to Sam's thoughts startled him.

"Come on child, I know what your brother does every night just as I know you will do this favor for me." Something silken touched Sam's cheek only for a moment before it was gone. " Come now Sammy don't make this hard."

"It's SAM." Sam's voice was trying for harsh but it only came out frightened, "Only my brother calls me Sammy."

"Oh that's right I forgot," The voice mocked him. "Now shall we get down to it. The quicker you do it the quicker I will leave and you can get back to whatever it is you were doing." The promise was clear.

"One thing, that's it, just one thing," Sam questioned not really believing it.

"Yes, just one thing, so you agree?" Sam felt something wrong in the air around him but kept his eyes straight forward his hand inching to the knife at his belt.

"Tut tut, no of that now," Sam reached down only to find his knife and gun gone. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Ok," Sam said resigned still trying to think of a way out.

"Ok I am going to turn around now, so as not to frighten you, the problem is with my back anyway, but remember if you try anything there will be problems, and not just for you, your brother as well." There were obvious footsteps which Sam hadn't heard before. Ever so slowly Sam turned and gasped. He knew who it was, had seen him before, but never like this. A few feet away was a blackness that was deeper than any he'd known, but before that darkness started were a pair of the most breathtaking wings he'd ever seen. They glistened black, the blue black you only see rarely only not blue, a deep emerald green as eerie light caught the wings.

"Umm" was all Sam could think to say.

"You see the problem?" The almost contrite voice whispered. Sam took the chance to look past the beauty of what he was seeing to notice the black blood that seeped down the center of the wings. It was dried in places and dripping onto the floor in others.

"Umm," Sam said again, "I don't think I can fix that." He stared at the black blood mesmerized. The wings spread a little bit more and then Sam saw it. A large gash spread down the center of what could only flesh. "Why don't you just heal it?"

"If I could I would have," the eerie voice almost snapped as if Sam was stating the obvious.

"Ok, stupid question," Sam agreed turning to get the first aid kit kept in every Winchester duffle. The voice hissed a warning. "I have to stitch it. It is still bleeding and it isn't going to stop on its own."

"Alright Sam," The voice calmed again. Sam pulled his first aid kit out of the bag and walked over to examine the gash. "I can see your spine," he said blinking at the damage.

"I am aware of that" Sam set about slowly closing the muscle and skin making the stitches as neat as possible. Pain tore through Sam's body every time he touched the perfectly marred flesh. At one point he had to move a wing out of the way. The being hissed in something that wasn't quite pain. A shiver ran through Sam at the sound. It wasn't anger or pain but desire. Sam tried it again just to see. There was a low growl from the form in front of him. Not menacing exactly but a promise of things to come. The wings widened to give him access without being touched. Sam finished up placing the last stick on the base of the spine. "Do you have to worry about infection?" he asked not really knowing. He saw long black hair move to the side as the being cocked his head considering.

"I don't think so." It said. "Are you finished?" the voice asked.

"Uhh yeah, " Sam replied stepping back. The wings folded closed hiding the injury completely.

"In which case I thank you." The being turned around to face Sam. It was then that Sam began to shriek and the being chuckled as Sam's knees buckled under him and he curled into a ball.

He was still screaming when Dean came back to the hotel hours later.


End file.
